


you put your arms around me

by pearlselegancies



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: (not theirs sadly), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Weddings, dealing with life changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Marisol fiddled with the skirt of the dress her mom had forced her into, watching as people sang and danced. She was happy for her mom, getting to move forward but god, did she wish she could be as excited.Her mom deserved this in every way, but Marisol just couldn't find it in herself to feel the same excitement. If anything, she could only feel fear.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Kudos: 49





	you put your arms around me

Marisol fiddled with the skirt of the dress her mom had forced her into, watching as people sang and danced. She was happy for her mom, getting to move forward but god, did she wish she could be as excited.   
  
Her mom deserved this in every way, but Marisol just couldn't find it in herself to feel the same excitement. If anything, she could only feel fear.   
  
She looked down at her dress, ignoring the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Mikey's voice brought her out of her head. "You uh, you look really nice." He sounded almost breathless and Marisol bit back a small smile as she looked up at him.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked and she shrugged. "It's my mom's wedding day and I'm not happy. Which is so stupid, because I like Mario. I think he's good for her, and she's so happy but I'm-I'm just not."   
  
Mikey hums, and without thinking, Marisol rested her head on his shoulder. "Am I a bad daughter?" She asked and Mikey looks down at her, shaking his head quickly.   
  
"No. You're human. Mari-" He starts and she stares at him. He's never used that nickname for her before and it sends shivers down her spine.   
  
"It's ok to have complicated feelings about this. Your dad skipped town a long time ago, but you clearly still miss him. And having your mom move on is just another reminder of that." Marisol hums in reply, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.   
  
Mikey smiles at her, intertwining their fingers. "No matter what, I've got your back." Marisol looks up at him, a smile forming on her face. She squeezes their fingers together earning a soft blush from Mikey. "Me too."


End file.
